The Witch's Conclusion
by koa-chan
Summary: What are you doing?" Lelouch deadpanned, surveying the scene across him. He eyed his witch - green-hair let down elegantly as per usual, gold eyes deep and emotionless, arms around Suzaku's neck, chin and head resting on brown locks. / LelouchXC.C.


**A/N:** Alright. This CLAMP illustration of C.C. embracing Suzaku was too beautiful and squee-deserving and DEEP but then... what the fuck? I wrote this instead.

Sorry for the wrong timing, by the way. The internet connection died on me and I have to catch up lots.

* * *

**The Witch's Conclusion**

* * *

"So the protests from the noble populace have not declined." The 99th Emperor's eyes skimmed through the report thoughtfully, cheek resting on his palm as he ignored the royal breakfast served in front of him. "I expected more, though. Maybe majority thinks that I won't change my mind about them anytime soon - which, I say, is correct."

His Knight, though, was eating his meal dutifully as he sat across his Emperor and listened to his observations. "Did you ask Jeremiah to do that report?"

Lelouch vi Brittania's eyes glanced at his companion. Kururugi Suzaku kept his peaceful pace in eating his breakfast, not bothering to look back at his friend. "He volunteered."

Suzaku shrugged and continued his meal. Lelouch promptly ignored the food and flipped a page of the report. As he read through the contents of the paper, he heard the distant but approaching clicking of high-heeled boots against the floor and recognized exactly what the sound meant. He waited for the customary greeting to come.

"Good morning, Lelouch."

He nodded, not losing concentration on his reading material and ignoring the sudden coughing fit of his brown-haired friend. Maybe Suzaku just choked on his breakfast. "You are up early today, C.C."

But when he looked up, he understood why the Knight of Zero ended up choking and coughing.

And for the first time that day, Lelouch flinched.

"What are you doing?" he deadpanned, surveying the scene across him. He eyed his witch - green-hair let down elegantly as per usual, gold eyes deep and emotionless, arms around Suzaku's neck, chin and head resting on brown locks.

As for Suzaku, he couldn't avoid looking away while his face color neared the brightest shade of red possible. He knew about Lelouch AND C.C. and he didn't like the way that Lelouch was looking at him - it was as if the Emperor was deciding between prying the witch's arms off him, shouting at her, or even throwing his papers straight at her face.

No, Suzaku didn't know what to do...

"I didn't know his hair is this soft." C.C. looked back straight at him. "And it is slightly curly, which is kinda cute. And he doesn't mind - ne, Suzaku?"

But she didn't look away from Lelouch at all.

Suzaku, however, instinctively tried to reply. "Well, I-"

"Of course he minds." Lelouch cut off effectively. "He is eating his breakfast. Now why don't you eat yours?"

C.C.'s embrace tightened. "Suzaku can eat with me here. Right, Suzaku?"

"Actually, I-"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the woman. "You are disturbing him. And he couldn't possibly eat with someone clinging to his neck, you know."

"I'm not clinging to his neck. I'm hugging him." C.C. said flippantly. Raising a hand to twirl strands of brown hair in her fingers. "And he smells good, too."

Suzaku's cheek flushed. "C.C., please-"

But Lelouch beat him into it, glaring. "So are you saying that I stink?"

At this, Suzaku's one eyebrow raised and C.C.'s lips curved into a triumphant smile.

"So are you saying that we're talking about you?"

"..."

"..."

Suzaku blinked. By this time he had given up. He didn't try to retort because he knew Lelouch would cut him off. But the thing is, Lelouch didn't cut him off.

In fact, Lelouch was wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

But of course, the Emperor coughed it off and regained his composure.

"What are you bothering me for, witch? There's pizza in the-"

"So now you're saying that I am bothering you?"

Suzaku stared at his friend's once-again-defeated face and almost laughed. Lelouch's glare on the woman just increased tenfold. "Of course - who wouldn't be bothered by such shameless behavior?"

C.C. finally looked down at her latest victim. "Do you consider this shameless behavior, Suzaku?"

Suzaku did, of course - but he was a knight. He was a gentleman. And chivalry is not dead - at least for him. So he couldn't bear to call the woman shameless. This is C.C. - and god knows what she can possibly do. Although the arms around his neck bothered him to an endless extent, he couldn't bear to brush her off that harshly. "I... don't... exactly think so-"

"See?" C.C. smiled crookedly at the Emperor again and this time decided to poke her victim's cheek. "Suzaku is okay with it. Look, he likes me."

Suzaku blushed. Of course he didn't mean it that way! And now Lelouch was pouting at him, too. And now C.C. giggles uncharacteristically and Lelouch growls and Lelouch glares and C.C. is unaffected and Lelouch glares harder and C.C. whistles and looks away and Lelouch grunts as he glares even harder and C.C. throws him a sly smile and Lelouch growls and grunts and glares and C.C. speaks...

"Lelouch, you look ready for the kill."

Suzaku would have to agree.

And Lelouch gives up. "Arms off him, C.C. I don't like it."

"Care to tell us why?" the woman curiously inquires.

"You know why." the raven-haired noble looks pointedly.

And C.C. grins and speaks. "Suzaku, Lelouch is jealous because he can't hold you like this."

Suzaku spits out whatever it was that he was drinking halfway because of her words. Lelouch drops his papers. Suzaku wipes his mouth and looks mournfully at the orange juice Jeremiah prepared for them. Lelouch desperately and quickly picks up the papers before glaring at the C.C. again.

"Witch." the Emperor hisses under his breath and summons all the self-control he has so that he wouldn't bash her head with his papers, or worse, the plates, or even worse, his chair. "You know it's not that!"

And Suzaku blinks.

Lelouch glares again and C.C. blinks and Suzaku blinks and Lelouch grunts and rubs his temples and C.C. blinks and smiles and Suzaku blinks twice now and Lelouch growls and glares and C.C. speaks...

"Oh. Of course it's not that. Of course you're jealous because I'm not holding YOU like this. But isn't that possessive, Lelouch? I mean, you had me all to yourself last night and-"

"It's NOT THAT EITHER!"

This time Suzaku watched amusedly as Lelouch vi Brittania blushed red and spluttered a barrage of incoherent words as he tried to contradict the witch's conclusion.

* * *

**_- finis._**

* * *

**A/N:** And C.C. totally destroys Lelouch's day. Yeah, baby. I don't know what possessed me to do this kind of thing, but I guess I just simply... thought randomly again.

Anyways, tomorrow's Christmas Eve! XD I've prepared something special for FF-Net.

I will be making a set of Christmas fics featuring my favorite Code Geass pairs/groups/ships - everything will be uploaded as a multi-chapter fanfiction tomorrow! Yes, I'm serious. Don't expect long one-shots, though... I'll merely make drabbles about little happenings on the post-R2 Christmas happenings of Code Geass.


End file.
